Ann Love
by adambh
Summary: A Romance fanfic about Jack/Ann (and if YOU don't R&R then I won't make anymore fanfics!!!)


Table of Contents *_*= Thoughts "_"= Talk (_)= Descriptions  
  
Ann Love  
  
As I was getting ready to water my crops Ann came by and said "Adam, Elle's grandmother just died" I didn't move I was to shocked and sad at the same time. After loosing my grandfather, father, mother, and grandmother I have been so soft when it comes to death. Ann started to cry on my shoulder and I patted her back to comfort her. I let her in to his house to rest and then while she was lying in bed I brought her some tea.   
  
The next day Ann came over and asked me if he would go to the Star Light Festival with her he put on a smile and told her he would love to go. That night he met Ann at Moon Mountain and started to talk about the past three weeks we had together as friends I was surprised about how much Ann had remembered. I offered to walk her home and she excitingly accepted. When they reached her home she gave me a hug and ran inside. I went to bed and had a dream about Ann, his dream told me to meet her at the lake and bring a bathing suit.   
  
To my surprise when I got there I saw Ann waiting for me she told me that she had the same dream last night and we both decided to go swimming. After going swimming we went to my house for lunch. Ann had some boiled eggs with a side of fry's (those are her favorites) I had a peanut butter sandwich and for dessert we had a pie Adam had made. Ann loved it and asked me the receipt I told her that his mom taught him how to make it before she passed away and it was a secret. We laughed and eat when we were done they went on a walk to the beach and I had brought two fishing poles so I asked her if she would like to go fishing went fishing.   
  
Ann caught a tin can I laughed then my rod started bobbing up and down I started to reel it in, it took a while but when I caught it I was amazed to see that it was the most legendary of all legendary fish. I showed Ann and she gave me a kiss. Then I threw the fish back in and Ann asked me why I did that I said "I think it should live free because I have you and he has nothing" she blushed. It was 7:00pm when I got home I went to bed and when I got up I started working on my farm when suddenly Ann came by and gave me a chicken egg she asked me to incubate it. I decided I would and after I put it in the incubator I asked Ann to go on a walk with me she blushed and said ok. We were going on our walk when Maria jumped out of the bushes and tried to kiss me (Maria and Poperie liked me ever since they first met me but I just wanted to be friends). I dodged her when suddenly Poperie swept me of my feet and into a tree she also tried to kiss me but I jumped out of the tree and I ran to Ann as quick as I could. When I reached Ann I saw her crying I asked her what was wrong and she gave me a horrible glare her eyes were flaming.   
  
I knew she was mad and I said sorry, she ignored me and ran home crying. Maria and Poperie had caught up with me so I ran home as quickly as possible and locked the door. I lie down out of breath and slowly fell asleep. When I woke up I went into my chicken coop to get the eggs when I got in there I saw that the egg Ann had gave me was hatching. Then I went the inn house and knocked on her door she looked out her window saw me and went back to her chores. I yelled out her name she came out and said "what do you want!" in an angry tone "I wanted to apologize for what happened back there and it wasn't my fault they jumped me oh by the way your egg hatched" (that got her off the subject) "it did where is he" said Ann. I opened up my hands and showed her the baby chick.   
  
She blushed and gave me the chance to talk. I told her how all the girls had chased after me and how they took me away from you she started crying saying she should have gave me a chance I let her cry on my shoulder she asked me why I was being so nice I told her that it's hard not to be nice to nice, young, beautiful ladies. She blushed and decided to let him have the chick I decided to name it Ann she smiled and started to cry again I asked her why and she said "I'm crying because I don't think I deserve you" I said "Ann I think you deserve whatever you want even if it isn't me" with that she came over and gave me a kiss and I felt like the luckiest man on the planet for those FIVE MINUTES!   
  
It's been two weeks since that day and we have been going out. Today I was planning on asking her to join my team for the tomato fight if she said yes the team would be perfect it contained Cliff, her, and me. After the Tomato Festival I planned on asking Ann to go on a double date with me and Cliff (He was my best friend ever since I met him on the fairy to Mineral Village he liked her but he knew I liked her so he's going for Karen instead). The Tomato Festival started I was on fire I got both Stu and Elli but the doctor was still in he threw one that was going right for Ann I threw a tomato and hit the one that almost hit Ann she smiled at me and I smiled back then suddenly two came out of nowhere One hit Ann and the other hit Cliff that made us all laughs and Ann said "get him for me Adam" so I pulled back my arm and got him right in the kisser. I lifted Ann up into the air and said "I am happy we won but I'm even happier you had fun" she blushed. After the festival I went up to Ann and asked her if she and Karen would like to go on a double date with me and Cliff tonight, Ann jumped into my arms and gave me a bear hug "does that mean yes". I said in a whisper (it was a whisper because she hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe) "of course it does silly" and she pecked my cheek. I ran to the inn to tell Cliff the good news when he heard it was a yes he jumped into the air and yelled "Yahoo!"   
  
"We been waiting for half an hour and the only one here is Karen" said Cliff I decided to go to the inn and ask where Ann was Doug said that Ann forty minutes ago I have a bad feeling about this so. I went to the mountains and saw Ann on the ground crying I saw her ankle had been twisted "Ann!" I rushed over to her she saw me and smiled but then started crying again "let me get you to Gorge" (the doctor) I said. She said "don't leave me here alone" I said "not planning on it" I got her on my back and slipped half way to the bottom I skinned the skin of my knees and I got a gash in my leg. She cried for me and told me that I should rest but I told her that I must get her to doctor right away. When I got there I fell down and blacked out when I woke up I was at the doctors I heard them talking Ann was crying, Karen and Cliff were trying to comfort her.   
  
I had bandage wrap around both my knees and the gash in my leg I tried to get up but me head felt like it had been hit by a car. Karen looked toward me and shouted "he's up" (which didn't really help my headache) Ann rushed over with tears in her eyes and hugged me I said "how is your ankle going to be" she looked into my eyes and said "don't worry about me you're the one whose been unconscious for three days" "what three days what about my crops, my dog, my horse, and chickens!" "Don't worry I did all those things for you for the first day and Karen and Cliff helped me the other two" "you did that for me all that work just for me?" "Yep" "thank you very much, oh by the way what about our date?" I said "How about tomorrow at 6:00" said Ann "thank you Ann" I said and with that a fell back to sleep.   
  
The next day I woke up, cleared out the field, fed my dog, had breakfast, fed my chickens, bought a cow, had lunch, brushed my horse and the cow I just bought, talked to my horse and cow, and got ready for the double date. I looked at my clock it was 5:40 I decided to get some flowers for Ann when I got to the town square I saw Karen, Cliff, and Ann "let's go to Festivals Food Place" said Cliff I said "why don't we let the girls choose" and right after I said that they looked at each other and said at the same time "let's go to Moon View's Gourmet" Cliff shouted out "I can't afford that" I said "don't worry I have been working my but off to get enough money to go anywhere why do you think I collapsed so easily when I got to the clinic". They all stared at me in amazement then Ann came over and pecked my cheek I smiled and said "let's get going".   
  
We took started walking and after about fifteen minutes we were at Moon View's Gourmet we went inside and took our table. Cliff was across Karen and I was across Ann we ordered two plates of their best spaghetti one for Cliff/Karen and one for me/Ann we were waiting for about five minutes and then they brought us our plates. When I and Ann only had one noodle left we both had one side of the noodle got closer, and closer, and closer until we found ourselves lip-locked with each other. When we were done kissing for about three minutes we saw that Cliff and Karen were staring at us (we both blushed) for dessert I and Ann got a root beer float while Cliff and Karen got a banana split me and Ann got two straws while Cliff and Karen shared a spoon both feeding each other.   
  
When we were finished we started home I was caring Ann home on my shoulders and Cliff was caring Karen home on his shoulders. Karen's mom and dad were having another fight so Karen slept at Cliff's, Ann's dad accidentally forgot that Ann was going on a date with me and locked her out so she slept at my house. When I and Ann got to my house I told her I would sleep on the couch in the living room she told me it's ok and she would sleep on the couch but I said "you should get your beauty sleep even though you can't get any more beautiful I want you to be comfortable". She blushed kissed my cheek went into my room and said "hey you have two beds in here!" and I said "yah but you probably don't want me to sleep in the same room with me do you" she said "its ok and I don't want to be alone so will you please sleep in the same room as me?" I said "ok if you're sure you want me to".   
  
The next day I woke up and Ann was sleeping like an angle I tiptoed out of the room and did my chores suddenly Doug was running toward my house franticly asking me where Ann was I told him to calm down and told him she was in my house sleeping. "What!" he yelled I told him she couldn't go home because somebody had locked the door. That calmed him down and he said "are you in love with my daughter Ann?" it took me a few minutes to answer and I admitted I was. He told me to marry her (that got me mad) I told him I'm not going to rush into it. He left Ann to sleep at my house and told me to tell her when she got up she had to go to the inn. By the time I finished my chores it was 12:50pm I decided to wake up Ann when I went inside I saw that she had already woken up and she was looking through my stuff in my room until she found my diary (luckily she hadn't seen me because if she did she wouldn't have said what I heard). I kept on watching her flip through the pages until she found one with her name on it, it said...   
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I had so much fun with Ann on our date last night and I'm positive that she is the one for me I mean I'm crazy about her, I think about her all the time and I can't get her out of my head *not that I want to* but it makes it harder to concentrate on my work. I want Ann know how much I love her but I'm afraid that she won't love me back the way I love her. Luckily I don't have to keep all this inside me because I have you my dog and Cliff.   
  
Adam   
  
Ann sighed and said "oh Adam I love you so much to but I'm just too shy to tell you and I hope I will be able to tell you soon" I walked up to her and whispered into her ear "did you find my diary interesting?" she slowly turned around shocked that I had been behind her and in a shocked voice said "were you behind me that whole time?" I nodded a yes she was right about to cry when I said "Ann you don't need to worry because I'm here, I love you, and I won't tell a soul" (I ended it with a wink) and with that I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. The kiss lasted about 15 minutes. When it ended I told her that her dad came by and told me to tell you to go home when you woke up she nodded and headed home after mining for a while I took one my chicken eggs I brought it to the hot spring and made it a spa boiled egg. I went to the inn and saw Rick trying to kiss Ann she screamed for help but the only people in there besides them and me was Doug but he was in the kitchen making lunch so I walked up to Rick and punched him in the nose. I went to Ann to see if she was alright her sad face went to a face of horror as she said "Adam look out!" I turned around and got smacked in the head by a chair and right before I passed out I took out my hammer and hit Rick on the head then I passed out.   
  
I woke up in the hospital to see Ann next to me letting out a long sigh of relief I said "what happened and why am I here?" she said, "Rick hit on the head with a chair then you passed out" "Rick where is he did he hurt you what about the inn how long have I been out!" I said in anger "whoa calm down Adam everything's fine you've been out for one day and don't worry when you were out we took care of your farm" said Ann. "Thanks Ann you're the best, oh by the way I got this for you" I pulled out the spa boiled she laughed and said "Adam can't you ever think of yourself" I grinned and said "nope". It was the May 16th I woke up a found a letter in my mailbox it said   
  
Dear Adam,  
  
I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me and helping me out whenever I was in a tight situation. So I'm inviting you to my birthday party it's May 17th my house at twelve I'm looking forward to seeing you there (wink).   
  
Yours truly, Ann Stephanie Harem  
  
*Man she's everything I've ever wanted I got to get her the best present I can find *. I thought for a moment and decided to make her a ring with Moonlight Crystal's on the outer part of it. So I went to the mine and found three Moonlight Crystal's and I tried to think of something to say when I gave her the ring and it hit me and if you want to know what I'm going to say you must keep on reading. I was on my way to her party when I saw her outside my farm and said, "What are you doing here?" she said, "I was waiting for you because without you my party would be horrible."I don't think any party you through could be horrible weather I was there or not, even though I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said. "Adam you're so sweet" she said as she blushed and pecked my cheek I then said "hey Ann lets go inside and start the party we don't want to keep your friends waiting now do we?" "Alright, now that you're here" I blushed and she giggled.   
  
We walked inside and the lights were off "huh that's strange" I said, where could they all be I turned on the lights and "Surprise!" yelled everyone Ann stared in amazement and said "you all did this for me" tears rolling down her face. "Yes we did this just for you Ann," I said with glee and happiness, I planted a kiss on her tender lips she blushed and we all sat down for lunch and partied till dinner. For dinner we had a Mexican gourmet that I made and I made one special chimichanga for Ann she loved it and said she had to get better at cooking in order to beat me in the cooking festival that made me blush. For dissert me and Doug had made a special cake with a picture I made using the extra frosting.   
  
When we finished dissert Ann started opening presents; she opened her fathers present it was how to cook for the pros. She gave her father a huge hug and thanked him very much she opened the others Karen got her makeup kit, Cliff got her a set of food seasonings, Gray got her music written by her favorite band that hasn't even come out yet. When she got to mine I told her there were to parts of the gift I handed her a bag with tissue in it she carefully removed the tissue and saw the ring I made for her "I made it myself" I said she ran over gave a huge hug and said "what is the second part?" I removed her from my body and said "will you marry me" tears ran down her face and she said "yes I was waiting for you to say those words for so long and if you didn't soon I was going to force it out of you" I pulled her in for a long tender kiss and we got married that up coming Sunday. We had seven children four were girls three were boys and we could support them all because my farm earned us 5,000g per day and lived a great life.   
  
The End 


End file.
